


Caregivers Need Naps, Too

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Roman is in dire need of some beauty rest but has Logan and Remus to watch over. Perhaps some assistance from a friend will help the Side in need.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Caregivers Need Naps, Too

Roman sat on the couch keeping an eye on Logan, who was currently regressed and playing on the floor. Virgil _was_ watching him, but was now dead asleep on Roman's lap. Their poor boyfriend was exhausted lately, so Roman let him sleep. At least Logan was easy to watch.

Until a clearly regressed Remus ran into the room.

"Can we go to the—!" Remus began to yell, but was promptly shushed by Roman and Logan. "Geez, no room for fun here," he whispered.

"Virgil's asleep, you do _not_ want to be the one to wake him up from a nap." Roman shuddered at the thought.

"Can I draw a moustache on him?" Remus asked mischievously.

"No," Roman said sternly, though he couldn't help but smile.

"Rei colour?" Logan whispered, holding up a colouring book.

"Uh huh!" Remus pipped. He sat down next to Logan, who gave him some crayons.

Roman suddenly yawned. He hadn't realised how tired he'd become, idly watching Logan — and now Remus — and stroking Virgil's hair absentmindedly. He couldn't sleep, though, there were regressors to keep out of trouble. 

"Hey, babes," Remy greeted, Roman suppressing his surprise as best he could. If Remy was here, that must have meant Thomas was taking a nap.

"Auncle Remy!" Logan whisper-shouted gleefully. "Shh, it's quiet time."

They glanced over and noticed Virgil asleep in Roman's lap and nodded, placing a finger over their lips.

"Of course," they whispered. "Wouldn't wanna wake the raccoon."

Remus and Virgil both giggled, and Roman couldn't help but grin. He rubbed his eyes in a feeble attempt to stay awake, but he knew he was due for a nap himself.

Remy summoned a blanket and draped it over Virgil, who didn't even shift in his sleep. He really was out cold.

"You need to catch some Z's too, sugar?" Remy asked Roman.

He blinked. "Uh, I'm fine. There are little ones to look after. Can't let the mad scientist duo burn down the mind palace."

Remy chuckled. "I can watch 'em, no problem."

Roman raised a brow. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah, how hard can it be?"

"You've met Remus, haven't you?"

Remy waved a hand dismissively. "Please, I got this."

Roman allowed his eyes to close for a moment, nodding his head. "Alright. But wake me up if things get too hectic, alright?"

"Won't even have to worry about it. Right boys?"

"We be good," Logan promised.

"Yeah, I'm an angel," Remus said with an almost evil glint in his eyes. Roman didn't trust that at all.

He sighed. "Fine. But I'll be sleeping with one eye open."

Remy summoned him a pillow, which he took graciously. He carefully adjusted himself without awakening Virgil so he could lay his head against the arm of the couch. He didn't fall asleep immediately, and he continued to monitor everything with one eye opened as promised.

Eventually, he grew tired enough that one eye open became both ears open. It wasn't long after that that he dozed off.

"Roman. _Roman_ , wake up!"

Virgil's voice called him from sleep. He was quick to sit up, certain something had gone wrong.

"What happened? Is Logan hurt? Virgil, what—"

"Woah, slow down," Virgil soothed. "Everything's fine. Remy got Logan and Remus down for a nap and they're making us some lunch. You up for a chicken salad wrap?"

Roman blinked. "They can _make_ that?"

"Apparently."

Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist. "It sounds perfect," he murmured happily as he rested his head on Virgil's shoulder. "Remy did good, huh?"

"Yeah, when I woke up they were all watching cartoons."

Roman yawned. "I wanna go back to sleep."

Virgil chuckled. "Too bad, you're stuck here in consciousness with the rest of us."

"You're mean."

"Love you too, Princey."


End file.
